


Visiting, part 13

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Apologies, Asylum, Hospital, Keyblade, Multi, Promise, asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: The visits to the hospital (the regular one), Braig receives apologizes twice, one from his family and other from someone he didn't expect.
Relationships: Aqua & Braig (Kingdom Hearts), Braig & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501





	Visiting, part 13

Almost two weeks passed since the accident in the asylum. During those days, the Radiant Garden crew and the Wayfinder Trio took turns to stay with Braig in the hospital while his wounds healed. When they weren’t in the hospital, Aqua, Terra and Ven investigued the whole asylum, asking the other patients (those ones that saw what happened and/or were able to talk) and the personal. The watchmen said that the demented man was imprisoned in a special room that isolated him from the rest of the patients and inhibited his magical powers. Aqua asked permission to see him, but they weren’t allowed to pass:

-I’m sorry, but the director said that no one would be able to be near him. Now, go away, please.

Terra clenched his fists, but there wasn't anything more he could do. The little girl Sora came near him and hugged his leg. With low and soft tone, she said:

-The bad man is imprisoned and dad can recover from his wounds...and big brother too...

Terra picked her up and hugged her:

-Yes...your dad is a brave man. You’re lucky to have someone like him.

Ventus gave his friend a soft hit on his forearm:

-You too, Terra, don’t forget about that!

Aqua placed her hands on her heart:

-I’d like to apologize to him, for how I treated him.

-I’m sure dad will accept it, mom...-and smiled to the blue haired young woman, who blushed lightly.

Terra smiled again and thanked Sora for her words, deciding that they would keep investigating a bit more before Aqua’s turn in the regular hospital (deciding that she would keep her word and beg off to Braig).

Meanwhile, in the Intensive Care Unit, Ienzo was having his turn, accompanying his one eyed and beloved guard. Scratching his cheek a bit, he said:

-Hey, Braig...I know I’ve told this to you so much, but...

-Don’t. I already know it, boy-waved the guard as if it doesn’t matter-All of you told me, and I accept your apologies.

Ienzo held his hand:

-Still...we all are so sorry for not realizing that someone was controlling you. I...certaintly felt something strange inside you and Xehanort when I was a child. Maybe, if I’d have told the others about, we could have avoided the hell you were going through...

Braig sighed:

-Maybe, but don’t torture yourself with that, kiddo. A wise man, and I’m not talking about Ansem, said once “ the past is in the past, and we can’t change it. But we can decide our futures specially that both of us are back in our respectives bodies now.”

The last phrase made Ienzo to chuckle:

-Who said that? The guy who stole your body?

-As if that bastard could talk that wisely!-Braig smirked-No, it was from Terra.

-You really love him, don’t you?-Ienzo smiled softly.

Placing the other hand on his chest, the one eyed man answered his question:

-Yeah...I never expected that I would befriend and, later, fall in love with the same person who gave me with a scar and an eye less. But I guess it’s fate...or some corny shit like that. My feelings towards him changed after meeting him more deeply, and viceversa, because the first time we kissed, he didn’t push me away. Au contraire, he gave in to the kiss...

Ienzo laughed a bit again:

-And Even accused both of you of fornicating in the asylum bushes...

-He dares to say that I’m a pervert (which is true), but his scientist mind is as dirty as mine!-he laughed, but the pain of one of the wounds on his chest made him to stop abruptly and clench his teeth for a moment. The young scientist was worried, but Braig said it was fine, that it use to happen to him. Scratching his neck and with his face blushed, Ienzo said:

-Braig...I can’t wait for you to be discharged from the asylum and have you back in the castle. Yes, it’s true that I heard you and Terra...well, really fornicating in your old bedroom...-that memory made him blush even deeper- but you know it’s not the same. Dilan and Aeleus are impatient to have you back at work; and Ansem the Wise and Even too (and he sees you in the asylum everyday). And me...I’d like to eat a seasalt ice cream with you, as we did when I was a child...

The guard felt touched, and tears of joy fell from his eye. Stroking the scientist’s hair softly, he promised that eating a seasalt ice cream with Ienzo would be the first thing he’d do when he’d return. Suddenly, someone knocked the bedroom’s door:

-Hello? It’s my turn now to accompany Braig-it was a female voice, that they recognized quickly. The one eyed man told her to come in.

-Well, my turn is over. See you soon-the young scientist said to his friend, and then he looked to Aqua-Good luck-and closed the door behind him, trying to hide his blush.

The blue haired woman made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He knew that she didn’t like him, he saw it in her look the other times her and the twerp came to visit Terra in the asylum. Yes, he was thankful for the help she was giving to him and his crew, but even so...

However, that was about to change.

Sitting in the armchair where Ienzo was, she looked at Braig and breathed deeply before telling him she had something important to say.

-Oh, let me guess. You don’t like the idea that I’m in love with your best friend, do you? I saw the hate in your eyes the other times you went there to visit him.

Resisting the impulse of answering him back, Aqua kept calm and told him what she wanted to say:

-Well...it’s true that, at the begining, I didn’t trust you at all. Yes, I knew you went through the same awful experience Terra went, and you weren’t you when I had to fight “you” in the Keyblade Graveyard. Part of the resentment was still here, and, after those terrible ten years, I don’t want me or my friends to suffer anymore, or being tricked by other people. That’s why I couldn’t trust you even if Terra told me you were unable to speak clearly when he found out you were in the asylum.

-I was healing from my trauma, dude! And facing the person who gave me this marks wasn’t the best option, at least in that moment. And thanks for telling me why you hate me, that clears lots of things-the last line was so sarcastic that Aqua almost tasted it. Trying to stay tranquil, she continued telling:

-The days passed, and with every visit, I could see in Terra’s eyes that he felt something towards you that were beyond friendship. I tried to deny it, but it was useless. He seemed to be happy with you, and that helped him to heal faster (and you too). And when we first visited you here and saw all your wunds bandaged, I realized that I was a bit too severe judging you. You almost died protecting her, and when you said you wouldn’t have minded dying if she was fine...Well, you know the rest. What I want to say is...I’m sorry, Braig. For how I treated you during these days.

Braig was speechless. He couldn’t believe that Aqua, the keyblade master and Terra’s best friend, was saying that to him. It must have taken a huge effort to her to admit all of that. Trying to relax the atmosphere, he said:

-What’s happening, it’s International Apology Day and no one told me before? Because I didn’t expect that, honestly-and scratched the side of his head.

Aqua, trying to keep herself serious but unable to stop the smile forming on her face, talked back to him:

-This is serious, Braig.

He laughed a bit:

-I know, I know...And let me tell ya’...that I accept your apologies...Aqua.

She relaxed, and summoning her keyblade, she told him another thing:

-Still...I want to ask you a favor. Terra will say I’m exaggerating, but it’s my form to put the cherry on the cake of my apology.

-It’s the keyblade necessary for that?

-For me, it is. I know Terra is serious about your relationship, but I know from your friends from Radiant Garden that you aren’t the most serious person they know.

Braig chuckled and smirked at her:

-Ha! If you put me near Lea, I’d be the second less serious person in this room. But, hey, talking about my relationship with Terra, I swear I’m serious.

Aqua, smiling, said:

-I’m glad to hear that. Hold the handle of the keyblade and make me the promise that you’ll take care of Terra and never hurt him.

The guard sighed, but he did what she said, and sealed the promise with the blue haired keyblade master. After that and relaxing a bit, he asked her if the Wayfinder Trio found more information about the possibly of the demented guy being Luxu, but she told him that they had to do more researchs. Sighing, he said:

-Well, if it’s true, at least you’ll be able to know the reason of my trauma-and, after that, he fell asleep.


End file.
